Without You Here
by a y r e s PRETTY
Summary: Cho Chang reflects on memories of Cedric Diggory and thinks about their last and most special moments together. Cho X Cedric.R


**Without You Here**

**Hey, WiiNKER here again. With a new story, this time about Cho Chang. I don't own Harry potter or the characters. JKR does. 3**

I walked along the border of the lake thinking. Thinking about you. Why did you have to die? I know we didn't know each other that long, but I'm so happy I got to meet you. My parents are idiots. Why didn't they understand? They just kept telling me that I had a little school girl crush on you. But it was much more than that. No, we didn't love each other, but it was much stronger than a crush. You understood. You understood the horror that is my life.

The wind brushed across my pale face as I thought about you some more. I wasn't confident about you going into the maze. I remember the night before so clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oi, Cho, don't be so worried." You said, cracking a smile on my face.

"Cedric, it's going to be very dangerous. Marietta told me-"I was about to say.

"Oh, I don't give a damn about what Marietta said. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I don't know Cedric…I mean, you're my best friend. Of course I'm going to worry about you." I said, playing with my long black hair.

"And you're my best friend too. Always remember that, okay?" You said, taking me into your strong arms.

"Yes, I know…I love you Cedric Diggory." I said, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks.

"And I love ya too, Cho. Now, let's head back to the castle, okay? It's bloody cold out here." You said taking my hand and walking me to the castle doors.

**END **

Oh, how I wished I got to tell you more. I wish I got to say goodbye. I smiled a sad smile at the giant squid before heading back to the Ravenclaw common room. I didn't want to see anybody right now. Well, except maybe Harry, just so I could talk about Cedric, but I didn't feel like it right now.

I flopped onto my bed. One of the girls where in the shower, probably was going to go out snogging with her boyfriend tonight. I closed my eyes thinking about the Yule Ball.

**FLASHBACK**

I walked out of the common room in my sky blue gown, meeting Cedric outside the beautifully decorated Great Hall. Everyone looked amazing tonight. Hermione Granger had managed to straiten her hair, and she looked lovely. That's when I saw him. Cedric was looking so handsome tonight.

"Shall we go in, then?" he asked me. I nodded my head, speechless, as we stepped into the Hall. We were awed at by many couples and I couldn't be happier. Well I could because I had to hurt Harry Potter's feelings by rejecting him.

He took me in his arms as the Weird Sisters started to play a slow song. It was so amazing, dancing with him made me feel like the luckiest girl alive. I felt like a peasant girl in the arms of a Prince.

He kissed me on the lips every so slightly. It was more of a peck. Then, he smiled at me and pinched my cheek and I couldn't help but giggle. I would cherish this moment forever.

**END**

I'll do anything to have you back. I went to Hogsmeade with Harry to maybe get a chance to talk about you. But he seemed very mean about so I left. Why couldn't _he_ the person that was last with him, understand how I felt. Didn't he need to talk about it too? Guess not. I ran as fast as I could towards the Shrieking Shack and gazed into the snow. Memories of you cam flooding in.

**FLASHBACK**

"Man, I love this place." You said, looking into the snowy fields before use.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." I said breathlessly. "I miss home."

"Home? China?" You asked.

"No, Scotland!" I corrected him, laughing. "We moved to England the year before I came to Hogwarts. We go visit our family back home every summer,"

"Oh, well that's no good. How will we spend time together during summer, if you're off in Scotland?" you asked.

"Don't worry, Ced. I'm only there for a few weeks. We'll spend lots of time together. Promise?" I said, thrilled that you wanted to see me outside of school.

"Promise. But you have to promise me something else."

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"That you don't run off with some Scottish boy." You joked.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you."

"And I won't leave you, little missy." You said.

**END**

Broken Promises are horrible. I started to walk back to the rest of the group. I miss your smile. I miss your Laugh. I felt the tears stream done my red cheeks. Why did you leave…why? We were so happy. Everything was perfect for once. And some people might argue with me on that comment. Why did people think I was perfect? Didn't the see the mess that I was becoming…without you here?

Finished!

**I don't know where Cho Chang was born. Or if it even snows in Scotland. I'm just making this up. REVIEW PLEASE 33333333 please don't flame. **


End file.
